


Heartaches

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Derek Hale, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, Sad Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words sunrise, convulsions, and coma.





	Heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175144277704/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

It was just nearing sunrise when Stiles heard the lock of the front door click. He filled up a mug of coffee, then walked out to the living room and watched as Derek slipped off his shoes then sat on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

“Want to talk about it?” Stiles asked as he sat down next to Derek and handed him the coffee.

“Little girl came in, started having convulsions, and now she’s in an induced coma. She should pull through, but her parents aren’t as lucky.”

Stiles pulled Derek close and held him tightly.


End file.
